


I Have Them... But I Want You

by Fandom_Central_Director



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Pining, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Central_Director/pseuds/Fandom_Central_Director
Summary: Bokuto broke up with him a year ago... he needs to move on. But with Shouyou, and how long they were together... it's hard. His friend and newly formed acquaintance, Oikawa, help him through it. He meets another single dad, Akaashi Keji, and slowly falls in love with him.But he has no time for romance when he's got a fuck buddy who he needs to cut ties with, his son is acting odd around a kid, Oikawa has a problem, and his ex tries to get back in his life.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou & Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Terushima Yuuji, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 17





	1. It Was A Year Ago

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of self-indulgent pining fics being written!

_ “My God, I hate you so freaking much!” _

_ “You love me, admit it!” _

_ “Yeah, but you can be a pain.” _

_ “Say it, Daichi!” _

_ “Say what?” _

_ “Say you love me!” _

_ The shorter of the two groaned and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. _

_ “I love you. I love you, so much…” _

_ “I love you too.” _

\---

That was three years ago. 

\---

_ “Aw, he’s so fucking ador-” _

_ “Hey.” _

_ “Sorry. He’s so  _ freaking  _ adorable.” _

_ “Thank you.” _

_ “But he is adorable.” _

_ “I never said he wasn’t.” _

\---

They adopted Shouyou two years ago.

\---

_ “I don’t love you anymore.” _

_ “You…” _

_ “I’m sorry.” _

\---

They broke up a year ago.

And Bokuto was still broken up over it. He sat up in his bed and shuffled to the edge. He put his hands on his knees and dropped his head in his hands. Tears slipped from the owl’s eyes. He cried quietly in the dark room, before covering his mouth. He tried to make the cries quieter, but they wouldn’t stop.

“Daddy?”

Bokuto turned around and saw Shouyou standing in the doorway. 

“Shou… c-could you come over here?”

The small boy walked to his father and Bokuto pulled him into a tight hug. There were many emotions within the hug. Anger, because Bokuto was left to take care of Shouyou by himself. Sadness, because now he was alone. And worry, he was worried about everything and anything.

“We’ll be okay, Shou. Don’t worry. We’ll be okay.”

Bokuto didn’t know how, but he did fall asleep that night. He was having a nice dream. He was spinning around in a meadow and he saw him. Daichi. They danced together, and it was calm and nice. 

Then his dream took a darker turn. He was spun around before being pushed into a dark, murky river, hearing those words.

_ “I don’t love you anymore.” _

He couldn’t breathe. He tried to go to the top, but it was useless. The river froze over, and he saw Daichi leave. He started sinking down, and down, and down…

“Daddy!”

He heard a voice. When he looked down towards the bottom of the river, he saw a light. As he sunk further and further down, he saw it was a bright child. Shouyou. He hugged him and held him.

“Daddy!”

He wondered why the child kept talking.

“Bokuto, wake up.”

That was a different… yet familiar voice. He shook his head, before feeling something tickle his sides.

“Get him, Shouyou! Tag team!”

“Haha, yeah!”

Bokuto woke up laughing and saw Shouyou and his best friend, Kuroo Tetsurou, were above him, tickling the owl.

“Haha! Stop! Stop! I’m up, I swear to everything, I’m awake!”

They stopped and Kuroo picked the boy off of Bokuto’s chest. Kuroo gave him a goofy smile and turned around to exit the room.

“How did you sleep?”

“Dream to a nightmare.”

“Still?”

“Yeah…”

Kuroo turned his head back forward. He then said, “Try to get up today, please. I kinda wanna make sure that you’re eating.”

“Okay.”

A few minutes after Kuroo and Shouyou left, he sat up in his bed. He ran his hand through his hair, and when he removed it, he saw that his hand was kinda dirty and pretty oily.

_ “Dammit,”  _ he thought,  _ “And Shouyou has the parent-teacher meeting tonight.”  _ Bokuto stood from his bed, and grabbed some clothes, going to the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and began to wash his hair. 

_ “How long was it since I last washed my hair?” _

“About a month since you washed your hair.”

Bokuto jumped at the sound of Kuroo’s voice.

“Don’t worry, it’s just me. And, my house, my rules.”

“I never said, ‘get out’. Just a little surprised. You were silent when you came in here.”

“Yeah. About a month since you washed your hair.”

“Oh… damn.”

Bokuto tried to wash his hair even deeper. 

“Calm down. You have to get to work soon, anyway.”

Bokuto nodded, and washed his hair out, before turning off the shower. He then walked out of the shower and dried himself off. He got dressed, and walked to the kitchen, seeing Shouyou packing his backpack and trying to eat the food.

“Slow down, Shou!” Bokuto grabbed his son’s wrists, “Here, eat. I’ll pack your bag.”

“Sorry, daddy.”

“It’s okay, I just don’t want you to choke.”

Kuroo walked into the kitchen and put a plate down for Bokuto.

“Thanks, Kuroo.”

“No problem. Really, it was no problem.”

“Yeah…”

Bokuto sat down and ate with his son and half-listened to things he was saying.

“Tadashi is really cool!”

“Sounds like you two are close.”

“Yeah, he helped me on my first day at school!”

“Wow, maybe I’ll meet him tonight.”

“Yeah, his dad is cool too!”

“I’ll have to meet both of them. Oh, 8:30. Gotta go, Shou!” Bokuto kissed his son’s cheek.

Bokuto rushed out the door before getting to his car, driving to his job.

“Hey, Koutarou!”

“Hm? Oh, hey, Iwaizumi. How are you doing?”

“Doing okay. You?”

“Well, I’m out of bed and I ate something this morning. Plus, I washed my hair.”

“Progress.”

“Yeah, I know.”

He sat at his desk and began doing his work. He almost fell asleep at his desk twice, and when he got his coffee, he almost fell asleep again.

“Goddammit, I can’t go to a parent-teacher conference like this.”

“You need to go out.”

Bokuto turned around and saw Oikawa getting a cup of coffee. He had a sly smirk on his face, and Bokuto shook his head. He turned back to the door, beginning to leave, but he heard Oikawa speak again.

“I wanna take you out this Saturday. Not on a date, just to a club.”

“Is that an excuse to get drunk, and have someone take you home?”

“Trust me, if I wanted that, I would’ve asked Iwaizumi.” Oikawa walked to the single father, “I want you to get over your asshole of an ex.”

Bokuto weighed his options, “I’ll see.”

“Okay. Text me if you wanna go.”

“Okay.”

Bokuto left the break room and walked back to his desk.

\---

At the end of the day, he left his job and drove to Shouyou’s school. He walked to the first graders' classrooms and looked around.

“Sugawara... Sugawara... Sugawara…”

“Daddy!”

He looked to his left and saw Shouyou running to him. He picked up the kid and smiled at him. He then got to where he came from and saw that was his class. When Bokuto walked in, he was hugged by a tiny pair of arms. He looked down and saw a mess of brownish-green hair. 

“Huh-”

“Tadashi!”

“Shouyou!”

The orange-haired boy wriggled from his arms and hugged the other. Bokuto put two and two together and smiled before bending down.

“You must be Tadashi. Shou’s said so much about you.”

“And Tadashi’s said a lot about Shouyou.”

Bokuto looked up and saw a man. He had messy black hair and a poker-face.

_ “Oh, he’s pretty. Very… pretty.” _

“Uh, hi,” Bokuto stood up, “Koutarou Bokuto, Shouyou’s dad.”

“Keji Akaashi, Tadashi’s dad.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Akaashi.”

“You too, Mr. Bokuto… has he told you about what he and Tadashi want to do?”

“No…?”

“‘Dashi and I wanna have a sleepover!”

Bokuto looked at his son before looking back at Akaashi, who nodded.

“I mean, it would be at my house… if you didn’t mind Shouyou coming over.”

Bokuto thought about it… before remembering Oikawa’s offer.

“How does Saturday sound for you?”


	2. I’m Taking You Out, Mopey Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa takes Bokuto and Kuroo out to his favorite club, and Bokuto does something he half-regrets and half-loves

Bokuto gave his son one last hug before giving him a kiss on his forehead. Shouyou smiled at his dad, and his dad gave him a loving smile back.

“Be safe, Shouyou. Call me if anything goes bad… not that I think that.”

Bokuto stood up and waved at the three.

“Have a good night, Mr. Bokuto!”

“You too, Mr. Akaashi.”

Bokuto got back into his car and looked at Kuroo who smirked at him. Kuroo punched his shoulder slightly and gave him a small reassuring smile. Bokuto gave it back, and they drove to the club Oikawa told them to go to. When they got there, they saw the worker standing out front, smoking a cigarette. When he saw the two get out of the car, he put it out on the wall and walked over to them.

“Let’s get you out of those pants and into someone else's'!”

“I’m sure there was a better way you could’ve phrased that, but okay.”

They walked into the club and looked around. There were mainly guys and a few girls. Drunk guys, sober guys, dancing guys, and guys who were just sitting at the bar.

“I’m not sure if this is a good idea any-MORE!”

“I wanna talk to Bokuto for a second!”

“Okay, do either of you want a drink?”

“No thanks.” Oikawa declined.

“Nah.” 

“Okay. More alcohol for me.”

Oikawa pulled Bokuto to a wall, and Bokuto looked back at Kuroo.

“That… you declined a-”

“Why didn’t you tell me that  _ he _ was Kuroo?!”

“What? Why, is there something wrong?”

“Uh, yeah! He’s hot as fuck! I’m gonna have to sleep with him!”

“You… you don’t  _ have  _ to sleep with him.”

“Yeah, but I mean, c’mon. He’s hot.”

Bokuto sighed at his co-worker. He shook his head and walked back out to the club. Oikawa nudged his side.

“Trust me, I met a lot of twinks here who wanted a good fuck from a guy your age.”

“How old do you think I am?”

“I was gonna say 32.”

Bokuto glared at Oikawa, “32 is old?”

“No, they were looking for someone in their thirties. They are, like, 21-22 years old.”

“That’s, like, an infant in the adult world.”

“No, an infant is 18.”

Bokuto rolled his eyes, “You know what I meant.”

Oikawa pushed, “Go! Flirt!”

Bokuto nervously stepped through the crowd and looked at the people. He walked to a table, and soon he was approached by a young man, no older than 26. 

“Heya.”

“Hi.”

“Wanna dance?” The man held out his hand

Bokuto nodded and let the man pull him to the floor. They danced on the floor, with the young man wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s shoulders. The older felt himself getting calmer and friskier as he placed his hands on the man’s waist, and he groaned when he felt him rub up against him. Bokuto bent down and grazed his lips against the young man’s ear.

“Gonna make you beg for me, kay?”

“Yeah, make me beg.”

They kissed and Bokuto considered his options.

  1. Have sex with this guy
  2. Go back home, regretting ever answering Oikawa



He pulled away, and gave the man a smile, “Want a drink?”

They were at the bar, and Bokuto got two drinks, before turning, seeing Oikawa, with his head propped on his hand, and nails clacking against the bar.

“You okay?”

Oikawa jumped at the sound, and when he saw Bokuto, he went back to his previous position, “Yeah, ‘m fine.”   
“You don’t seem fine.”

“No cute guys.”

Bokuto laughed before shaking his head. He leaned in close to Oikawa, “Thinking about doing him.”

Oikawa looked at the man, and gave Bokuto a smirk, “Trust me, he’s good. I heard from others.”

Bokuto chuckled and turned to the man who had a sly smirk on his face.

\---

_ “What the hell did I just do?” _

Bokuto was lying in his bed, the man from the previous night right next to him. They were both naked, and the young man was curled up to him.

“Mornin’.”

He saw the man was speaking to him, and he gave him a nervous smile.

“Hi… I usually don’t do this… I guess I’m a little awkward at this.”

“No problem. But don’t worry, you used a condom last night.”

Bokuto breathed out in relief, “Thank you.”

The man chuckled and hugged Bokuto, who held him back. 

“Can I have your number? I kinda do wanna talk to you more.”

Bokuto blushed, and the two exchanged their phone numbers. They lied in silence for a few minutes, before he felt the young man climb on top of him, and bent down, kissing him.

“Wanna do it again?”

Bokuto smirked and flipped him over.

“Hell yeah.”

\---

Bokuto drove to Akaashi’s house and saw Shouyou and Tadashi hugging each other as Shouyou left.

“Bye, Shou!”

“Bye, ‘Dashi!”

When Shouyou got into the car, he smiled at Bokuto.

“Hey, hey, hey! How was it, Shou?”

“It was great! ‘Dashi and I played games, and messed around in his play-doh!”

“That sounds fun!”

When they got home, Shouyou ran over to Kuroo, who picked him up.

“Hey there, Shou!”

“Hiya, Mr. Kuroo!”

Bokuto smiled at the scene and walked to his friend and son.


End file.
